


Dying Sparks and Grieving Flames

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Episode Related, Hints of Kento/Touma if you squint, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: As Kento lays in Touma's arms, there so much he wants to say to him.As Touma holds Kento in his arms, there's so much he wants to tell him.The promise between them...*Spoilers for Episode 12 and onward*
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Dying Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first Kamen Rider Saber story! Saber really hit me in the feels with this week's episode!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. Spoilers apply for those who haven't seen episode 12!
> 
> Enjoy!

Strangely enough, Kento didn't feel any pain. He knew for a fact that he was bleeding, that several bones were broken, yet he wasn't screaming in pain like he had expected to. He wondered how much time had passed, his body had failed him hours ago after Jaou Dragon's darkness hit him, leaving him stranded on the ground for who knows how long. He wondered if Calibur was on the ground nearby, that he had managed to pull it off.

"KENTO!"

A voice managed to break through to him...Touma's. For some reason, it was crystal clear through the ringing in his ears. As he felt himself being lifted, he realized he was coughing out air he didn't even know was trapped within him, and the fresh air he was taking in burned against his already failing lungs.

"Kento! Kento!" Touma's voice was shaking, his grip on Kento's body being the only thing that the Lightning Swordsman could actually feel.

He managed to open his eyes, the world around him was a sea of black, yet he could clearly see Touma looking at him with such fear in his own gaze. A pang of guilt shot through his already damaged heart- first he had hurt Rintaro, and now he had made Touma worry about him yet again.

"...Touma..." His voice sounded so broken, so raw, so tired. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he still had to know. "I-is he..."

Touma's expression and shaking head confirmed the verdict. "....I see..." He had to admit he was upset- he had hoped to take down Calibur, not just to take back Kurayami for his father or to avenge Rintaro, but so that Touma wouldn't have to fight anymore. Kento couldn't bear the thought to see another person suffer because of him, especially his best friend- his everything.

"...I'm sorry..." Why was Touma apologizing to him? If anything, he should be the one apologizing. He had pushed Touma away, dragged him into his own troubles, made him fight a fight that he shouldn't have had anything to do with. He had no reason to apologize, if anything...

"I...wasn't able to save Luna..." As Touma spoke, Kento felt something deep inside him grow- a relief that he had wanted ever since seeing Touma again in the bookstore. He had been waiting for this day for so long. The fact that he had actually said her name...he finally...

"You...remember now?" There was happiness hiding in his broken voice, a smile managing to crawl its way onto his face as Touma nodded. Kento could feel himself slipping, but he tried to keep strong- he had promised Touma after all; they would talk when Touma regained his memories. Even if he couldn't fix everything, he could at least fulfill one promise to the person that mattered the most to him.

"W-when Luna went missing...and you were dragged into all this...I thought...that my dad was behind all of it...." The words struggled to form, his thoughts were going in and out. "T-that's why..."

"That's enough!" Touma's grip on his body tightened, yet Kento could no longer feel it, everything was numb. There was still so much more he wanted to say; he wanted to tell Touma more- tell him all about what had happened fifteen years ago, reminisce about the past, tell Touma about all the things he had done in order to find him again, discuss what they were going to do in order to find Luna, and talk about the future that would be waiting for them- one filled with more adventures together. He wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend everything that he had been holding onto for fifteen years...but his body wouldn't let him endure much more.

"...I...was so happy..." The smile returned, weaker than the one prior, but the feelings behind it were still strong. He had to tell him, if nothing else, he wanted his best friend to know how he felt. "...that...you still love books just like back then..." His voice was starting to waver, "...that....you became a novelist...." It was getting harder to stay awake.

"....that you....still treasure your promises...." His hand had managed to grip something- was it his arm? Was it Touma's? He couldn't tell anymore. Touma was now a mess of color, slowly merging into the black around him.

"...Luna..." Touma's voice was now starting to drown in the ringing, Kento struggling to focus on his voice. What about Luna? "W-we're going to save her!"

Save? Ah....that's right....Luna was waiting for them somewhere...she was lost...they had to...

"The three of us will always be together..."

That's right....their valued promise....their most precious memory...

**_"The three of us will always be together!"_ **

**_"Yeah!"_ **

**_"It's a promise!"_ **

"...y-yeah..."

"We promised, right?"

Kento's smile was now the faintest upturn of his lips. That's right....it was their special promise....and Touma....always kept his promises....

"...yeah....our....promise...." Kento managed to will himself enough to raise his hand, waiting for Touma to link their fingers.

That's right....he would be with Touma....and Luna....

The three of them....would....

_"KENTO!!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see what happens next in Saber!
> 
> It was such a powerful and moving scene, I'm going to make the next one-shot focus on Touma's perspective.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave comments and Kudos if you did!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


	2. Grieving Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the final part of Dying Sparks and Grieving Flames! It's Touma's perspective!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. And spoilers apply for those who haven't seen episode 12!

Guilt pooled in Touma's gut as he drove through the streets. Everything had become clear, all the pieces of his missing memories were finally in place.

**_"The three of us will always be together!"_ **

**_"Yeah!"_ **

**_"It's a promise!"_ **

The promise on that day between the three of them was the most important one in their lives. And he had forgotten about it.

**_"When you get your memories back, there's something we should talk about."_ **

_**"Do you ever wonder...if ignorance is bliss?"** _

Kento had suffered for fifteen years, bearing the promise for the both of them. Touma could only begin to imagine how hard it had been for him; being all alone for fifteen years knowing that he was the only one who remembered, meeting again and fighting the urge to tell him everything. Kento had carried the burden all by himself, had carried Touma's part of the burden...Touma had to do something.

The promised place...Touma loved going there with Kento and Luna when they were younger; they would read countless stories, travel into each one of them and play out their own version. They would sit under the giant tree and read their favorite pop-up book. That was where their most precious memories were; without a doubt, Kento would be there.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Night had fallen by the time he had reached his destination, practically throwing himself off Daigo Speedy and running as fast as he could. He could see something as he ran further into the field.

He felt his heart stop. There in the grass was Kento, his body sprawled out on the ground, bloody and beaten.

"KENTO!"

Panic overtook Touma as he rushed over, quickly gathering Kento in his arms. There was so much blood- Kento was so pale, and even though Touma could feel his pulse, it was steadily slowing. "Kento! Kento!" He lightly shook his best friend, hoping to get a reaction or something, anything to see that Kento was okay.

As Kento began coughing, Touma felt some assurance- it meant he was breathing, that Kento was still with him. He tightened his grip on his body, trying to keep calm

Kento's eyes managed to crack open, an unfocused gaze trying to find him. "...Touma..." Kento's voice was so small and weak, filled with pain and exhaustion. "I-is he..."

Calibur. Touma felt anger growing in him at the fact that the man who had saved him had done this to Kento, but the heartbreak was stronger than the rage; Kento had once again fought for his sake, tried to win so that he wouldn't have to fight anymore. Kento had fought and fought, and had been rewarded with nothing.

"....I see..." He must've done something to show Kento that his opponent was gone- he could hear the disappointment hiding in his damaged voice. Touma felt tears prick his eyes, feeling so helpless. He wasn't able to do anything for his friend, not back then and not now- he had left Kento all alone by breaking his promise.

"...I'm sorry..." His voice was wet with tears as he apologized, holding Kento tighter. If nothing else, he had to apologize to him. It was only one of the things that Kento deserved after years of pain, this apology was only the beginning. "...I...wasn't able to save Luna..."

The smile that formed on Kento's pale face brought fragments of light back into his eyes, Touma seeing relief in them- as if years of worry had been lifted off his shoulders. "You...remember now?" Touma gave a small nod, hearing Kento's voice rise slightly. He remembered everything; Luna and the promise years ago, the day everything had been ripped out from under them, and of course their most recent promise to talk when he regained his memories.

Touma remembered everything about Kento; how he used to brag that his dad was a member of the Sword of Logos, how he would always sit on one side of Touma when he read their pop-up book and would eagerly point out his favorite parts, how he would let Luna play whatever part in a story she wanted to play- even if it was one he wanted to play, how he smiled with excitement when he and Touma travelled into their favorite stories, how they always made promises together.

So many memories...Touma hated that he had forgotten about them until now.

"W-when Luna went missing...and you were dragged into all of this...I thought...that my dad was behind all of it..." Kento's voice shook as he spoke, Touma's eyes widening slightly. This wasn't right; Kento needed to rest, not talk! "Th-that's why..."

"That's enough!" He begged, holding Kento closer. He had to keep Kento awake and call one of the others, Kento would be okay if he got the help he needed. There was still much more to tell Kento now that he had his memories back; he wanted to reminisce about the past, tell Kento about how we became a novelist, how he was going to keep his share of the promise they made and help find Luna, how they were going to spend their lives after the fighting ended.

There was so much more to say, and he needed Kento to hear it- to let him know that he wouldn't have to carry everything by himself anymore.

"...I...was so happy..." Kento's smile wavered- it was obviously becoming harder for him to keep awake. "...that...you still love books just like back then..." His voice was growing weaker, Touma's dread growing stronger in return. "...that....you became a novelist...." Kento shuddered in his hold, the tears growing.

"....that you....still treasure your promises...." No...Touma had broken their most precious promise; Kento should hate him for it, berate him for forgetting such an important promise. He didn't deserve Kento's friendship after breaking it and letting him suffer alone for so long.

He felt Kento's hand grip his arm- as if begging Touma to do something for him. Touma refused to let Kento slip away; he had to fix years of mistakes, starting with the most important one.

"....Luna....w-we're going to save her!" Touma made his resolve; Kento wouldn't be alone anymore, he'd be there, and they were going to find Luna. "The three of us will always be together..."

"...y-yeah..." Kento tried to focus on his words, Touma feeling a lump in his throat.

"We promised, right?" Touma's voice was small, hoping that Kento could stay strong a little longer, just until they got to the base and get Kento the treatment he needed.

Kento had a ghost of a smile on his lips, the light still shining in his eyes.

"...yeah....our....promise...." Touma looked down to see that Kento had lifted his hand, holding out a shaky finger. Touma gave a small smile as he lifted his finger. He wasn't going to let Kento carry the burden by himself any longer. He was going to properly keep his part of the promise.

Their fingers barely brushed up against each other before Kento's hand hit the ground.

Touma could only stare in horror as he looked down at Kento, he was no longer breathing, his body no longer shuddering.

"K-kento?" He lightly shook his friend, hoping to get a reaction from him, but there was no response. "Kento?" Panic flared within his heart as he shook him again, silently begging for a sign that Kento was with him- a shiver, a twitch, _anything_. "N-no way..." This wasn't happening. Kento was strong, there was no way he could be gone...

"Kento?! Kento?!" No matter how much Touma begged, Kento did not respond, his cold body lolling against Touma's.

Tears streamed down Touma's face as he held his friend's body close.

_"KENTO!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow! Bearing the flames of a promise, Touma gains a new form!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this two-shot! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


	3. Fallen Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I'd leave it at episode 12? To be honest, so did I. But I'm back with more!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and spoilers apply for those who haven't seen episode 13!

His body was numb, not the same kind of numb as it was before- it was heavier, as if he had no choice but to allow his body to give in. Kento could barely see in front of him- his vision was blocked by the growing wisps of darkness. He could hear voices- the voices of his fellow swordsmen and Mei; they were shouting at him to stay strong. He wanted to fight back...

But this was fine...with this, Calibur was finally gone, Kurayami was finally out of his hands. With this, the city was saved, the people were safe. And he had heard Luna- she was alive somewhere. If the price for all that was this, Kento was willing to accept it; he deserved it for how he had treated the others, for how he treated...

"...Kento..."

He could barely make out his friend's hands in the grass in front of him, he could barely register Touma's voice. Kento wondered how he looked in front of Touma at that moment, he heard fear in his voice, the sound was strong enough to break through the darkness...Touma must be hurting...

"...Touma..." It didn't hurt to speak, but it was hard to form cohesive thoughts. His voice was heavy, yet a soft tremble broke through as he spoke. "...It's all right..." He didn't know if the words were for himself or for his friend.

"Kento..." Touma's voice sounded so scared, Kento had never heard this kind of voice before- not from Touma, who was always so strong. "Luna's alive!"

The smallest smile fell on Kento's lips, relieved that Touma had confirmed it- that it was her, that she was still out there somewhere. But there was some sadness, as if he knew Touma was trying to keep him there if he had said it. "...yeah..." Her voice was still clear in his mind, without a doubt, that had been their friend. "....I heard her too...."

"The three of us were supposed to be together forever!" Touma was crying...it hurt Kento to hear him cry, for _him_ of all people. After everything that he had done, Touma still wept for him...

"I...failed to save someone again..." That wasn't right...Touma...had done so much for him...if anything...

"....No...." It was getting harder to see, his body was growing colder. "You saved me...." Their promise had been what had kept Kento going for so long, kept him strong for fifteen years. The thought of seeing Touma again after that fateful day had pushed Kento to become strong, to make sure there would be a future where they would all be together again. "And not just you..." That's right...

"Everyone....saved me...."

Ogami-san, who had sheltered him for so long...

Ren, who's eagerness had helped him in tough spots...

Daijinshi-san, who had taken such great care of Ikazuchi for him...

Rintaro, who had fought for his sake...

So many people had done so much for him; even after everything he had done to them, after being so selfish and causing so much trouble, they still considered him a comrade and friend...

"You all saved my heart..."

Kento could no longer see the world around him, the sea of darkness had consumed his vision, he could only make out a blurry mess that he assumed was Touma. A ringing was beginning to grow in his ears, his body was growing colder, everything was fading...

"Kento!" Touma's cries...Kento struggled to focus on his friend, to stay conscious and tell Touma everything he could.

"I wanted...to keep fighting alongside everyone..." Kento allowed his tears to fall. It was so unfair...he finally found his friend, Touma had finally gotten his memories back, they finally knew Luna was alive...

He wanted to stay; He wanted to make up for all the trouble he had caused, wanted to help find Luna and see her again, he wanted to be together with his family...

He didn't want to break the promise he had made to Touma.

"...thank you...for everything..." Kento's voice trembled, scared for what was going to happen to him, but filled with gratitude for what he had been given, for the miracle of being able to see his best friend again, even if it wasn't for as long as he had wanted. "...for everything...that you've done for me..."

"...Please..." If there was nothing else that could be asked for, nothing else that he could have, Kento at least wanted this; one last promise.

"Protect our world..."

For the sake of the people...

For the sake of the future...

For the sake of their irreplaceable memories...

For the sake of his family...

For Luna's sake...

For Touma's sake...

"...The world we all live in..."

He felt Touma grip his hand, the same unbreakable grip that he always used when they made promises as kids. But there was something else there- a begging for Kento to stay.

"....I promise!" Touma's unusually small voice wavered, thick with tears as he sniffled.

"Leave it to us!" Ogami-san's words proved how he was trying to stay strong for everyone, but shook with sorrow.

Ren's cries were promise enough.

Daishinji-san's silence conveyed his vow.

"Of course!" Rintaro's tone stayed steady, filled with conviction, yet there was a hint of pain hiding within.

"I promise too..." Mei's voice trembled as she spoke, her heartbreak crystal clear.

To have been given such wonderful companions...to have people who put up with someone like him...to have been given so much...

Kento mustered one last smile before pain radiated throughout his body, yelling as the darkness burned. It hurt so much; much worse than any kind of pain he had experienced before. It ravaged through his body, eating away at him.

_"KENTO!"_

So many voices....who were they from?

_"KENTO! KENTO!"_

He was floating....was someone holding him?

"...T-touma...Touma!"

So much pain, so much agony....

Luna...she was smiling...

_**"KENTO!!!"** _

Touma...

The world went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEART! Saber's writers are incredible!
> 
> The next chapter will once again be in Touma's perspective, look forward to it!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


	4. Mournful Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back once again with Touma's perspective!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and spoilers apply for those who haven't seen episode 13!

"Where is it?!"

Touma panicked as he desperately searched the streets for Ankokuken Kurayami, eyes darting across the masses of dead leaves for any sign of the Sacred Sword. He needed the sword! Kento needed help! "If I have his sword then...!"

"Touma!" Dajinshi-san's voice broke through to him, turning to see the swordsmith look at him with immense worry in his gaze. "It's Kento!" He called, running back to the others.

Fear overtook the novelist as he followed after him, his heart pounding against his chest. It couldn't be too late, he still had time to find the sword! He-

Everyone was gathered around Kento's body, a mass of darkness surrounding the fallen swordsman.

"KENTO!" Touma rushed over, falling in front of his friend. Panic coursed through his veins, tears already forming in his eyes. Kento's body was trembling, his breathing slow and unsteady, his skin was so pale...he had failed him. "...Kento..."

Kento had managed to lift his head, trying to look at Touma. There was no longer any light shining in Kento's eyes- like it had been killed by the darkness.

"...Touma..." Kento's voice was heavy, warped by the darkness that was slowly consuming him. "...It's all right..."

Touma shook, Kento was dying...and yet he was trying to comfort _him,_ Kento always did this; he always tried to take on the burden, even at the cost of himself. It was like that when they were kids as well; Kento would always take the fall, even when it had been Luna or Touma that had been the culprit. It wasn't all right! Why was Kento talking like he was okay with this?!

"Kento...Luna's alive!" Touma shouted, trying to keep Kento awake, despite the fact that the darkness' hold on Kento was overwhelming. He noticed a weak smile on Kento's face, one filled with pain and relief. Kento was still fighting then! He was-

"...yeah..." Touma's heart broke, Kento sounded so tired, as if there was no strength left in him. He was happy to know that their friend was out there somewhere, yet he just accepted the statement- like Touma's words were comforting, but not enough to keep him there. "....I heard her too...."

Touma couldn't stop his tears, shaking as he helplessly watched Kento's condition deteriorate right in front of him. This wasn't right! They finally knew that Luna was out there somewhere, he finally would be able to keep his part of their promise, he would be able to make it up to Kento, and yet...

"The three of us were supposed to be together forever!" Touma cried, racked with guilt that he had broken his promise to Kento, that he had left Kento all alone for so long to bear the burden, that all that he did wasn't enough to save him. He had once again let a friend down, let them vanish right before him. "I...failed to save someone again..."

"....No...." Even though Kento's voice was small and shaky, it was strong in refusing Touma's statement. "You saved me..." Touma felt more tears fall as Kento struggled to talk. "And not just you...everyone....saved me...." Touma could hear the others begin to voice their cries. "You all saved my heart..."

Sobs racked Touma's body as he shook his head, unwilling to hear Kento's words. He hadn't saved anything, not back then and not now...and yet Kento had given everything for his sake and didn't even blame him for it。

"Kento!" Touma didn't want this. He refused to believe this was happening...there had to be something, _anything_ to fix this...

But there wasn't, and all Touma could do was cry

"I wanted...to keep fighting alongside everyone..." Kento had started crying, finally voicing his own desire. Touma could hear how heartbroken he was. The darkness was growing, Kento's body trembling even more. Touma wanted nothing more than to make it stop...but there was nothing he could do.

"...thank you...for everything..." Touma could hear the fear in Kento's voice, but his acceptance of the situation was also there. "...for everything...that you've done for me..."

"...Please..." Touma couldn't bear to hear anymore, but he forced himself to listen. He knew the tone in Kento's voice, Kento had used it before- when he told Touma that he wanted to talk whenever his memories returned.

"Protect our world...the world we all live in..." Touma could hear his heart breaking, Kento's last request wasn't for himself, but for him.

He wanted the world safe...not just for the people...

Not just for the Sword of Logos...

Not just for Luna...

But for him as well.

Shaking, he gripped Kento's hand, refusing to let go. He wanted Kento to stay with him...

but if this is what Kento wanted, then would carry it out without fail.

"...I promise!" His voice faltered, breaking with sorrow, but strong with conviction. Kento had kept his promise for fifteen years...Touma wouldn't forsake another promise. This time he would properly protect what was important to them, he would fulfill Kento's dying wish with everything he had.

"Leave it to us!" Ogami-san's voice was rough, but Touma knew that he was only trying to stay strong for the rest of them.

Ren was sobbing, his cries only adding to Touma's heartbreak.

Daijinshi-san was silent, but without a doubt he was just as upset as the others.

"Of course!" Rintaro's voice was clear, yet Touma heard the slightest tone of distraught in it.

"I promise too..." Mei was also crying, her tears slowly falling.

Touma could see a faint smile on Kento's face before it twisted into a pain filled frown, yelling in pain as the darkness grew around his body.

"KENTO!" Touma gathered the suffering male in his arms, shaking as he tried to keep Kento with him. "KENTO! KENTO!" He tried to break through to him, hoping for a miracle, that by some chance, Kento could fight back and stay with him.

"...T-touma...Touma!" Kento was calling for him, _begging_ for him, the darkness exploding over his shuddering body.

There was a flash of red within the sea of darkness, Kento's yell piercing through his heart.

_**"KENTO!!!"** _

The darkness faded...and Kento was gone.

A dead silence had fallen over the group, mourning the loss of their comrade...

Touma was frozen in place, staring at his trembling hands.

Kento was right there seconds ago...

He was holding him...

His fingers dug into the ground, his body shaking with guilt, sorrow, and heartbreak.

The tears continued falling...

Touma's cries shattered the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, look forward to it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


	5. Crying Streams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I'm late with this chapter (sorry!), but here's the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider and spoilers apply for episode 13!

Rintaro could only watch in agony as the darkness swarmed around Kento's body, time seeming to slow down as the darkness grew. As the darkness grew, so did the seed of guilt inside of him.

Kento had rushed forward, had shielded him from being struck down by Calibur a second time, and now Kurayami's hold over Kento was too strong to break.

_**"We're family, right? It's only natural..."** _

If it weren't for the circumstances, Rintaro would have been elated to hear that Kento now thought the same as him...

But all he could do was watch as Touma-kun desperately tried to keep Kento with him. Touma-kun was crying so much, Rintaro could only imagine how hard this was for him; to have finally regained his memories, to have brought Calibur down in hopes of saving Kento, and now having everything ripped out from underneath him, the agony was surely unbearable.

But despite it all, Kento didn't blame him for any of it. He kept telling Touma that it was going to be all right, that Touma had done everything for him and had saved him...

"...everyone....saved me...."

Rintaro felt his heart break...it was hard enough to know that Kento was dying right before them...but for Kento to give his final words of gratitude...

"You all saved my heart..."

Rintaro could see everyone start to break down- he himself trying to keep it together. Kento was reckless, but his heart always held the best interests for others. Out of all the swordsmen Rintaro had ever met, not one had ever come close to Kento's level of willingness to bear everything on their own. It had only been because of his father that Kento had acted out, something that while Rintaro never personally experienced, he knew the feeling of wanting answers, no matter the cost.

"Kento!" The expression on Touma's face mirrored his own from long ago- when he had lost his master to Zoous. All the heartbreak, the agony, the despair...

"I wanted...to keep fighting alongside everyone..." Kento's own tears were making it harder to remain composed. He had heard about many swordsman of the organization falling to the Megid, but those were just words- facts of the matter. The only times Rintaro himself had actually experienced the personal loss of a fellow swordsman were with his master and now...

And it was just as heartbreaking as it was back then, the only difference being that Rintaro was actually witnessing the demise of Kento rather than finding out by someone telling him.

"...thank you...for everything..." Kento's fear stood alongside his thanks, but acceptance for this outcome was clear as well. "...for everything...that you've done for me..."

"...Please..." Resolve overtook Kento's words, Rintaro feeling his blood run cold. "Protect our world...the world we all live in..."

Rintaro would never forsake the Sword of Logos, but in that moment, he wished that Kento had made any other request; one to avenge him, one to find a way to keep him with everyone, one to remember him, but it wasn't...

It was a request to continue their duty as swordsmen.

"...I promise!" The grief and heartbreak of loss in Touma-kun's voice stood out against everything else, but his resolve was strong with tears as he gripped Kento's hand.

"Leave it to us!" Ogami-san sounded so upset, but Rintaro could tell that he was greatly hurt by what was happening.

Ren-kun was crying so much, Rintaro couldn't bear to see the despair on his face.

Daishinji-san was silent, but Rintaro didn't doubt that his silence only conveyed just how hard this was for him.

Rintaro knew their mission, Kento wanted them to carry it out in his stead. But to him, this request conveyed much more; it wasn't just asking them to keep everyone safe...

_**"Take care of Touma for me..."** _

"Of course!" Rintaro tried to keep his voice leveled, conviction strengthening his wavering heart. He wouldn't forsake the request Kento had made to him. He would properly carry out both the Swords of Logos' mission and Kento's dying wish without fail.

"I promise too..." Mei-san's tears glistened down her face, she too was just as heartbroken as the rest of them.

There was a ghost of a smile on Kento's face before it contorted in pain, the darkness blossoming over his writhing body.

"KENTO!" Rintaro could only helplessly call for him, but his shouts were easily overtaken by Touma-kun's own as he held his childhood friend in his arms.

"KENTO! KENTO!" Touma-kun was shaking, desperate to keep Kento with him. Never before had he seen such panic in the other's eyes.

"...T-touma...Touma!" Kento sounded so terrified, his cries for Touma drowning against his pain-filled yells.

There was a burst of darkness, a flash of red...

A tormented yell that would haunt Rintaro forever.

_**"KENTO!!!"** _

When the darkness faded, Kento was gone...as if he had never existed in the first place.

Rintaro watched as Touma-kun stared at his hands, trembling with sorrow. He watched as Touma-kun crumbled to the ground, burying his hands in the dirt.

He watched as Touma-kun broke down, guilt washing over him strongly. The days prior, he told Kento that he had failed as a swordsman for letting his feelings come before his duty, but that wasn't right...

 _He_ was the one who had failed.

As a swordsman for letting Calibur and the Megid get this far...

As a comrade for not being strong enough to stop any of this before it happened...

As a brother for letting his family vanish right before him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to expand this to include the other swordsmen; the next one will be Buster!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


End file.
